sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Last Bronx
}} }}Sega Saturn Windows PlayStation 2 (as part of Sega Ages Vol. 24) |genre = Fighting |cabinet = Upright |modes = Single player, multiplayer |platforms = Arcade, Saturn, Windows, PlayStation 2 |arcade system = Sega Model 2 }} is a 3D fighting video game developed by Sega AM3 on the Sega Model 2 mainboard. It is one of the first motion captured 3D weapon fighting games released in Japanese game centers in 1996; the other was ''Soul Edge. Home versions of Last Bronx were produced for the contemporary Sega Saturn and Windows systems. In Japan, Last Bronx was novelized and serialized into comics and radio drama. A VHS video documenting the motion capture process used for the game and introducing the characters was released in 1996. A year later, Takashi Shimizu directed the live-action movie (V-Cinema). On June 29, 2006, Sega released Last Bronx on PlayStation 2 as a tenth anniversary celebration. Plot Last Bronx is set in an alternate version of post-Japanese bubble Tokyo, where crime and gang warfare is rampant. The game has the following main characters: *'Yusaku Kudo' (工藤 優作) is the 19-year-old boss of street-gang (or "crew", as they are referred to in Last Bronx) "Neo-Soul" from Haneda airport. Yusaku is 171 cm tall and weighs 66 kg. His preferred weapon is a metal sansetsukon; his in-game alternate weapon was a Shinkansen scale model. He is voiced by Kazuki Yao. *'Joe Inagaki' (稲垣 丈) is the 23-year-old boss of the "Shinjuku Mad" (新宿マド) gang from Shinjuku. His preferred weapons are metal nunchaku; his in-game alternate weapons are corn ears. Joe is 179 cm tall and weighs 76 kg. He is voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. *'Saburo Zaimoku' (財目 三郎) is the 26-year-old boss of the "Katsushika Dumpsters" (葛飾ダンプスターズ) gang from Katsushika. He is 183 cm tall and weighs 102 kg. Zaimoku's preferred weapon is the hammer; his in-game alternate weapon is a frozen tuna. He is voiced by Tesshō Genda. *'Toru Kurosawa' (黒澤 透) is the 25-year-old boss of the "Roppongi Hard Core Boys" (六本木野獣会) gang from Roppongi. He is 177.5 cm tall and weighs 71 kg. Kurosawa's preferred weapon is the bokuto (a wooden sword); his in-game alternate weapon is a folding fan. He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto. *'Nagi Hojo' aka The Raving Lesbian (豊饒 梛) is the 23-year-old boss of the "Dogma" (怒愚魔) gang from the Rainbow Bridge area of Tokyo, as well as a feminist. She is 167.5 cm tall and weighs 52 kg. Her measurements are 90–60–90. Nagi's preferred weapon is the sai; her in-game alternate weapon is a spoon and fork. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue. *'Yoko Kono' (港野 洋子) is the 20-year-old boss of the "G-Troops" gang from the Tokyo subways. She is 163.5 cm tall and weighs 49 kg. Yoko's preferred weapon is a wooden tonfa; her in-game alternate weapons are umbrellas. She is voiced by Megumi Ogata. *'Ken Kono' (港野 拳) was the co-founder and former boss of the "G-Troop" gang. After refusing the Redrum challenge, Redrum badly injured him in a fire, and his anger made him mad and evil. Eventually, he was turned into Red Eye (レッドアイ) and himself became an agent for the mysterious Redrum ("Murder" backward) organization. In Yoko's ending, he is beaten by his sister Yoko at the tournament's final in the subway. Ken apologizes and tells his sister the truth, and then dies in her arms. Red Eye's preferred weapon is a metal tonfa; his in-game alternate weapons are chopsticks and broiled sauries. He is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna. *'Hiroshi "Tommy" Tomiie' (富家 大) is the 18-year-old boss of the "Helter Skelter" gang from Shibuya. He is 165.5 cm tall and weighs 54 kg. Tommy's preferred weapon is the Bō (a long pole); his in-game alternate weapon is a deck brush. Tommy's stage, "Cross Street", features a Sonic mascot which is Sega Shibuya Game Center's logo. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama. *'Lisa Kusanami' (草波 リサ) is the 17-year-old leader of the "Orchids" music-band (and gang) from the moonlight garden in Takeshiba Passenger Ship Terminal. The youngest playable character, she is 159 cm tall and weighs 45 kg. Her measurements are 83–58–85. Lisa's preferred weapon is a double metal stick (aka "Double-sticks"); her in-game alternate weapon is a ladle and spatula. She is voiced by Miina Tominaga. Gameplay Each match is a best out of two rounds fight with victory by knock out or remaining health at the end of the 30-second time limit. The stages are set in real Tokyo city closed areas without any ring outs. However, fighters can jump on the barriers (and eventually make a disqualifying ring out backflip from there). Sega AM3 used the "PKG" 3-button system introduced by the AM2 in Virtua Fighter – "P" stands for "Punch" (or weapon), "K" for "Kick" and "G" for "Guard". The player uses the arcade joystick to move the character. Certain joystick and button combinations result in special attacks and combination attacks. The "G" button is used to block the opponent's attacks and to perform a feint attack called "Attack Cancel".Strong attacks, throlls and rolling moves can be performed using different button combinations. Taunts can also be used – Last Bronx is part of the rare games in which the CPU uses this feature against the player or even another CPU controlled character. Development The arcade version was developed in Japan by the AM3 team that had developed Virtual On. According to director/project lead Akinobu Abe, "The game was designed to be quite realistic, with realistic style and people - Last Bronx characters wear clothes based on current Tokyo street fashions." While working on the game, the developers found that the weapons couldn't be seen during attacks because of how fast they were moving; this led to them programming the weapons to leave afterimages when in motion. AM3 had a demo of the game ready in time for the AOU show in February 1996, but Sega would not allow them to show it because Sega AM2 was demonstrating several fighting games at the show and they feared another one would divide media and industry attention too much. The Saturn version was developed by the same team which created the arcade original. Releases Last Bronx was first planned to be released in the first week of August 1997, but it was actually first sold in Japan on July 25, 1997. The Tokyo Bangaichi subtitle appears only in the Japanese release. The logo's blood squirt was removed in overseas editions. Only the 2006 PlayStation 2 Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.24 version uses the original Last Bronx: Tokyo Bangaichi title name and logo. A movie (Toei Video) was dedicated to Last Bronx, with its own OST CD. Last Bronx was launched in summer 1997 with a blockbuster campaign. The Sega Saturn game box contains exclusive extras such as a "Special Disc" featuring two training modes, a vocal characters profile and an "Interactive Tutorial Mode" with extensive vocals. This bonus disc was never released overseas. This package also includes a 56-page illustrated color booklet, a dual-side collector poster featuring character art and a gameplay command list and a set of stickers. The Sega Saturn version is supplemented by extra game modes such as Survival, Time Attack and Saturn Mode. Three Club Remixes by Yoshiaki Ouchi were taken from the movie's OST and added in the game as unlockable BGM for the stages of Tommy, Lisa and Kurosawa. The "Saturn Mode", or "PC Mode" in the PC version, is a new story mode. The final fight between Yoko and her elder brother Red Eye is no longer the game's climax. The new plot was re-imagined as a complex network revolving around the Soul Crew duel of Yusaku versus Joe, around which all primary and secondary characters are linked to, for individual reasons. As a result, there is no more fixed fighting order with Red Eye as the last boss to beat. Instead the mode features a random route with Red Eye as a sub boss and a final match specific to each character. Each final match is introduced by a real time cutscene with the two opponents, which differs from the Arcade Mode's unique dialogue between Yoko and Red Eye. The Arcade Mode's "Extra Stage", which is only available when beating Red Eye without using a continue, does not exist in the story mode. In this bonus stage, the ultimate opponent is a Dural-like metallic mute version of the player's own character. Depending on the version, this extra character is either a solid gray color or reflective. In the console versions, Red Eye is playable with his own story mode ending movie. Winning the story mode's final stage unlocks a different ending anime sequence for each character and each video is available for future viewing in the "Movie" mode. Prolific Japanese studio Telecom Animation Film (テレコム•アニメーション•フィルム) produced all ten videos, including the opening music sequence. Last Bronx includes advertising for real life brands such as Shott, Suzuki, Toyo Tires, AM Records, Java Tea, Axia, Wild Blue Yokohama (theme park) and JAL. Most of these advertising bills were removed or exchanged with Sega or Saturn logos, sometimes replaced by "Now Printing" bills, in the oversea releases. An "AAA Act Against AIDS" bill, which is a Japanese nonprofit annual event concert, was introduced in the subway stage of the 1998 Windows version. After the worldwide release of Last Bronx, Sega PC started a port of the Sega Saturn version for Windows 95/98. This 1998 home version is basically the same as its predecessor but graphically closer to the arcade original with much more detailed fighting environments. The game also ran at a faster frame when using the new "Auto Control" option. The CPU versus CPU non-playable "Watch Mode" was removed. A new "Replay" feature was introduced and extra modes were added including "Team Battle" and "Network Battle", both playable in single, 2-player or 10-player LAN/Internet. Screen resolutions and graphic detail options were also available. Ten years after the original release, Sega released Last Bronx on the PlayStation 2. This version is a straight emulation of the arcade original, with none of the special modes added to the ports. The four game modes are "Arcade Mode", "VS Mode", "Survival Mode" and "Time Attack Mode". The "Replay Mode" which was introduced in the Windows version is still available and now gives the player the ability to save into the memory card their own "Replays" in order to watch them later. In this upgraded mode, the user can now zoom in/out and freely select the camera angle or even rotate over 360° around the moving characters. This version also features the Sega Ages 2500 usual "Archives" mode with some game art. A hidden bonus menu featuring exclusive options is included in the PlayStation 2 version: *'Kaodeka Mode': The "Huge Face Mode" allows the use of characters with oversized head, which is typical of the SD anime/manga style. *'Bukideka Mode': The "Huge Weapon Mode" allows the use of oversized weapons for both characters. These cartoon style big arms don't affect the power of the fighters though. *'Invincible Mode': This mode disables damage for both characters allowing an unlimited health bar. As a consequence, the player cannot reach the second stage in the single player modes nor cheat in "Survival Mode". This feature is actually meant to be combined with the "Round Time" option set to "Infinity" to be used as a "Practice Mode". *'Tough Mode': This mode doubles the strength for both characters. When hit, a fighter will only lost the half of the damage compared to the default setting. *'Homerun Mode': When struck by an uppercut or a powerful attack, the fighters will float much higher in the sky. This mode's name is a reference to the baseball explicit term home run. *'Gourad Use': Turning on this mode will allow the user to unlock both "Metal" (3DCG model textured with Gouraud shaded reflection & light source effects) and "Gray" (the same light sourced, gray colored 3DCG model minus the reflection effect) versions for all playable characters. An unplayable "Metal" version was already available in the Arcade version, and was also selectable in the PC version through the "Character Model" option. Due to the amount of CPU resource required by the "Metal" effect's Gouraud shading real time operation, a low-detail stage, including simple light sources, was specially designed to host this character: the "Brilliant Room". As the SegaSaturn hardware wasn't able to handle Gouraud shading on this game, the developers removed the metallic effect and left an untextured, gray, character instead. The latter was kept and made available for low-end computers in the following Windows edition. Since the PlayStation 2 hardware is superior to the Model 2, the "Metal" version is now available in all stages, for the two fighters and is even selectable in the character selection screen just like a regular, alternate, costume. The game is fully compatible with the SegaSaturn Control Pad/Virtua Stick for PlayStation 2 which was specially released on the Japanese market to fit the Sega Ages vintage line. Like its predecessors, this new version doesn't support the vibration function. However, it does feature extensive display options – including frame rate adjustment and letterbox mode. A cheat code can be used to switch between the "Last Bronx 1996" and "Last Bronx 2006". The first one uses the original title screen, game graphics and secret tip messages (how to unlock the Survival Mode, etc.). The latter includes game modes selection, options and the "Pause" function. Two campaign editions were released through the Sega Direct online shop. The first one was a regular edition bundled with an exclusive "葱 Dumpsters" round badge. The second edition is named "DX Pack", for "Deluxe Pack", and features a "portable strap set" and a "postcard set". List of releases ;Arcade *1996.05: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ (Sega Model 2 ROM) *1996.XX: Last Bronx (Sega Model 2 ROM) *1996.XX: Last Bronx (Sega Model 2 ROM) ;Computer *1998.02: Last Bronx (Windows 95/98 CD-ROM) *1998.XX: Last Bronx (Windows 95/98 CD-ROM) *1998.XX: Last Bronx (Windows 95/98 CD-ROM) ;Console *1997.07: Last Bronx (Sega Saturn x2 CD-ROM) *1997.XX: Last Bronx (Sega Saturn x1 CD-ROM) *1997.07: Last Bronx (Sega Saturn x1 CD-ROM) *2006.06: Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.24 Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ (PlayStation 2 CD-ROM) Reception Last Bronx was already a hit and popular franchise in Japan before the home version's release, but it flopped in U.S. arcades, appearing in only a handful of venues in the country. Merchandise Books A manga series was launched in the Asuka Fantasy DX collection and Last Bronx was also novelized by Asuka Books. ;Artbooks *1997.04: Last Bronx Official Art Works (SoftBank Creative, SoftBank Books, 111p.) ;Comics In May 2005, the Chinese publisher Ching Win has licensed the Asuka Comics DX manga which were created by the game director himself, for an official release in Taiwan. *1997.09: Last Bronx 4Koma Gag Battle Hinotama Game Comic Series (Shounen On Comics, Koubunsha, 132p.) *1997.10: Last Bronx Comic Anthology (G-Collection, Broccoli, Movic, 165p.) *1998.05: Last Bronx #1 (illus:Saitou Remi/story:Akinobu Abe, Asuka Comics DX, Kadokawa, 176p.) *1998.08: Last Bronx #2 (illus:Saitou Remi/story:Akinobu Abe, Asuka Comics DX, Kadokawa, 169p.) *199X.XX: Last Bronx Complete Edition Set (illus:Saitou Remi/story:Akinobu Abe, Shonen Comic, Kadokawa, 345p.) *2005.05: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Martial Arts Tournament Arena Complete Edition (illus:Saitou Remi/story:Akinobu Abe, Ching Win Publishing Group, licensed by Kadokawa, 345p.) ;Novels *1997.07: Last Bronx (Asuka Books) ;Strategy guides *1996.08: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Official Command Book (Aspect, Ascii 62p.) *1996.10: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Official Guide Book (Aspect, Ascii, 269p.) *1996.11: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Arcade Game Hisshou Special (Keibunsha) *1997.09: Last Bronx Complete File For Expert (Mainichi Communications, 125p.) *1997.09: Last Bronx Official Guide (Soft Bank Creative, 175p.) *1997.09: Last Bronx V-Jump Books Game Series (Shueisha, 130p.) Toys In the brand's game centers, Sega used to offer Tokyo Bangaichi related prizes to pachinko gamers and local arcade contest winners. Various goodies such as plush toys and female fighters dedicated super deformed plastic key holders were produced in Japan by the time of the game's arcade release. An all-character plush toy Christmas special edition was even created in December 1996. When the Sega Saturn was released the following year, the famous model kit maker Hogaraka bought the license to sale official Last Bronx dolls of Lisa, Nagi and Yoko. Film ;Documentary *1996.08: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Compilation (VHS, Columbia Music Entertainment, 45mn, COVC-4728) ;V-cinema *1996.10: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ (VHS, General Entertainment) *1997.06: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ (VHS, director:Kazuya Shimizu/music:Yoshiaki Ouchi, Toei Video, 90mn, VRZF-00368) Audio The Saturn exclusive opening anime's theme song Jaggy Love, performed by the R&B trio D'Secrets (Kaori, Mayumi & Rie) was released as a single, with Kaze No Street as the B-side. ;Game OST *1997.06: Last Bronx ~Tokyo Bangaichi~ Sound Battle (Tokoyuki Kawamura, Fast Smile Entertainment, 49mn, FSCA-10008) *1997.08: Jaggy Love MAXI-CD (D'Secrets, lyrics:Minoru Ohta/music:Woora, Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCDA-95016) ;Radio drama Pony Canyon published a four episodes Radio drama audio CD series. *1997.09: Last Bronx Radio Drama Vol.1 (Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCCG-95002) *1997.10: Last Bronx Radio Drama Vol.2 (Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCCG-95003) *1997.11: Last Bronx Radio Drama Vol.3 (Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCCG-95004) *1997.12: Last Bronx Radio Drama Vol.4 (Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCCG-95005) ;V-cinema OST *1997.06: Last Bronx ~Soundtrack VS Club Remix~ (Yoshiaki Ouchi, Inoks Record, Pony Canyon, PCCG-95001) References External links * Tokyo Bangaichi -PS2 version- official web site * Telecom Animation Film -Last Bronx animation- official web site * PS2 Last Bronx secret (official section) * Category:1996 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Multiplayer games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega-AM3 games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games category:Video games set in Tokyo